Mouth guards have been used for many years to protect a user's teeth from impact during a sporting activity. They are also used to encourage correct teeth alignment when braces have been removed from an orthodontic patient. The present invention features a mouth guard system for displaying a message using interchangeable tiles resembling teeth.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.